Crecent the wolfdog
by Cresent Lilly
Summary: A young wolfdog pup was playing with her best friend when a dogcatcher comes and takes the wolfdog to the pound where she meets the pound puppies however she does not care for humans and want to go back to the forest where Rosie is.
1. Chapter 1

I was playing in the forest with my best friend Rosie when suddenly a net was thrown on me."Crescent!" Rosie barked and tried to get me out by biting the net. "Rosie runaway before he gets you too!" I barked but she shook her head and continued to bite the net.

I looked behind her and saw the human preparing to throw a net on her too."Rosie watch out he`s behind you!" She dodged just before the net came down. She gave me a sad look before running away. The tall human picked up the net then walked towards me and tried to pick up the one I was in but I bit his hand. He glared at me I just gave him a smirk that said "How did that feel Sucker." he cursed under his breath before getting a long stick

thing with a rope attached to it. I saw him put the rope around my neck. I then felt myself being lifted off the ground before he opened his truck and throw me in there.I yelped as I slammed into the wall of the truck when I got to my feet I saw the tall man close the door trapping me inside "Jerk" I barked but he didn`t understand me I lied down in the corner of the truck and try to come up with a plan on how to a little while I felt the tuck stop

and instead of the tall man opening the door I saw a chubby man open them he reached his hand out to touch my head but I backed myself further against the corner and bared my fangs and growled at him he got the message and just grabbed the stick and pulled me out. When I was out of the truck I saw a strange looking man that told chubby (that`s

just what i`m calling him) to put me in with a female brown dog that had a bow in her hair. After I was put in there the brown dog came over to me I gave her a low growl and tucked my tail in between my legs.

"It`s okay I wont hurt you." She said to me I looked up at her "My name`s Cookie what`s yours?" "I`m Crescent" I whispered "Nice to meet you Crescent." She said as she went over to the food bowl. "What are you doing?" I ask her as she lifted up her bowl to releve a hole "Follow me" she said I nodded my head as I jumped in the hole after her "Wow" I said as I looked around I then saw a dog with short scruffy walk up to us.

"Cookie who`s she?" He asked her well looking at me "This is Crescent the pup that they just brought in."Cookie looked at me "Crescent this is Lucky." "Nice to meet you Crescent" He said to me I just nod my head. I then see three puppies run up to Lucky

and pounce on him I raised an eyebrow at them they got off him and looked at me "Hi i`m Rebound this is Patches and Cupcake." She said as she pointed to each one as she said their names "What`s your name?" Cupcake asked me "Crescent" I whispered "You wanna play with us Crescent?" Rebound asked me I

looked at the Patches and Cupcake who were waiting for my answer I shake my head they both looked disappointed but shook it off "Ok if you change your mind we`ll be in the alley." Patches said to me before he and his friends ran off. Cookie looked at me "Why don`t you wanna play

with them Crescent?" she asked "I get nerves around other pups I don`t really know" she nods in understanding "Crescent you can go look around if you want." I nod my thanks to Lucky before wondering around. "Oww" I fell down as I looked up to see who bumped into me and saw a big shaggy dog looking down at me "Sorry" he said "Niblet watch where your running." said a small dog with big ears as he walked up to me "You okay kid?" he asked me

I nod "I`m fine" I say quietly they looked at me for a sec. before walking away I continued to look around Rosie would love it here I thought then stopped and sat down looking at the floor "Rosie" I whispered to myself. I could feel my eyes starting to water I wiped them away before anyone saw me "You okay kid?" I heard someone say I quickly stood up and growled as I prepared to attack "Whoa calm down it`s only me" I relaxed

when I saw it was only Lucky "I`m fine" I mumbled he looked at me then decided to drop it. "Crescent fallow me I want you to meet someone." "Okay" I said before fallowing him into a room where there were a small dog with really long ears and some squirrels me and Lucky walked up to the dog "Strudel" Lucky called getting her attention she looked at him than me "this is Crescent." "Nice to you."she said I nod

"What`s that thing?" I asked as I flicked my tail over to the big thing behind her "That`s the Free Kid Database the FKD for short. It helps us find the perfect person for pups" I cock my head to the side "What`s a perfect person?" I asked "It`s an owner." she replied "You see Crescent were the Pound Puppies we help pups like you get adopted." Lucky said "But what if a pup doesn`t want an owner?" I asked

they looked confused for a sec. but then Lucky spoke up "I`m not sure how to answer that but every pup that came here and got a good home." "Okay" I said quietly "Can I go play with the pups?" I asked Lucky "Sure i`ll have Squirt show you where the alleys are." I nod my thanks again before he left to find Squirt. After a few minutes Lucky returned with a familiar chihuahua "Crescent this is Squirt" Lucky said I nodded

"Squirt could you show her where the alleys are?" Squirt nodded "Fallow me kid" he said I nod and fallow him to the alleys "I can find them from here." I said "Okay just stay in the alleys." he told me i nod and told him thanks before turning and walking away. I started tracking the pups until I saw a field mouse near a trash can I licked my lips as I slowly moved closer to the mouse then pounced on it and bit it`s neck after I finished my meal I

continued to track the pups again after a few minutes I saw them playing near a large trash can I sat down as watched them play "They remind me of Rosie." I thought with a small smile on my face. After a bit I thought I should let them know that i`m here

so I pulled my head back and let out a howl. They turned around and looked at me as I finished "Wow that was amazing" Patches said as he looked at me I smiled "Thanks" I say quietly "I`ve never heard any pup howl like that" Rebound said "Me too that was a pretty neat howl Crescent" Cupcake said "I never heard a husky howl as good as that." Patches added I smile nervously should I tell them I thought to myself I let out a sigh "I`m not all husky" I

whispered they cocked their heads "i`m part wolf." I said as I closed my eyes and waited for them to attack me or tell me to get away from it never came instead they looked at me with friendly faces and their tails wagging

"Cool" they all said I smiled "Can you tell us about yourself please?" they asked as they all gave me big puppy dog eyes "Alright" I said they cheered "Night was my mother she was a black wolf she was very kind and protective very over me and my father`s name was Nanook he was a gray husky he was kind and caring his owner however wasn`t when he saw that his dog was sneaking to see

a wolf he prevented them from seeing each other by caging Nanook but that didn`t stop Night from seeing him when the human wasn`t around she would

sneak into his home and break him out of the cage. But one day when Night broke Nanook out and they went back to the forest she showed him a newborn wolfdog but what they didn`t know was my father`s human fallowed them and when he saw

his dog had a newborn wolfdog puppy he wasn`t happy he waited until Night was out of sight then came out of the bushes and put a rope around my dad`s neck then picked me up when my mom came back she tracked the human all the way to his home but he called some more humans and they had these stick things and it made her sleep. When she woke up she was in a cage with me my

mom then heard the humans talking about selling us to something called a zoo when I was able to open my eyes I saw a lot of humans staring at us I would always hide behind my mom when they did. When I was old enough to eat meat one of the humans took me to my father`s human home when I got there he put a thing like you guys have around my neck but it shocks me." I said.

"Wait your father`s owner put a shock collar on you?!" Patches asked me I nod "At the zoo they put us in a cage big enough for us to walk around but the food they gave us wasn`t meat it was dog food anyway my father`s human was very mean I couldn`t

go any where without him and if I did he would shock me or if I went near my dad he would shock me and get my dad mad would always get mad at him one day my dad broke out of his cage and bit his human after he bit him and then sold my dad I never saw him after that." I paused for a few seconds before continuing my story "When my father left I didn`t eat or even drink anything the human tried to make me eat but I bit him he then

tided me up outside after a few days another human moved next door she had two Alaskan malamutes that were my age they both saw me and untied me when I was free they asked why I was tided up there I told them why they told me their human is like that too then we desisted to runaway and find a place to live together in the forest. After we got to the forest we found three dens

I went inside my den I curled up and fell asleep the next morning I came up with a plan to get my mom out of the zoo as I came out of my den I was half way out of the forest when I saw the female Alaskan malamute pup 'Where you going?' she asked I told her where I was going and why 'Okay but i`ll come with you i`m Rosie by the way' she told me I smiled

'I`m Crescent.' I replied after walking talking we reached the zoo we hid so the humans wouldn`t see us when we were sure know humans could see us we sneaked over to my mom`s cage is 'How are we going to get her out?' Rosie asked me 'I`m going to squeeze through the bars and when I howl I want you to go get the humans that work here they`ll

unlock her cage when they do that i`ll run out with her and all three of us will leave' I told Rosie she nodded. I squeezed through the bars and went over to my mom she looked surprised to see me 'Crescent what are you doing here?' she asked me

'I`m here to get you out' I told her 'how?' I pulled my head back and let out a small howl I stopped as Rosie raced off when she came back with the humans fallowing her Rosie tossed a shiny thing on the ground I saw the man that worked here open the door I quickly ran out with my mom I saw Rosie waiting for us we then ran we made it back to the forest we all laid down when we were resting I perked my

ears up and saw the bushes resoling I thought that the humans might have caught up to us but instead was a group of dobermans they walked towards us well growling 'Your in our territory wolves' one of the dobermans said to us my mom stepped in front of me and Rosie 'Please we only wish to pass by without any trouble.' she said to them but they didn`t listen

they attacked us my mom tried to fend them off but they over powered her I tried to attack them but one of them bit my back right leg" I turned so they can see the scar "anyway" I continued " They made sure that me or Rosie couldn`t help my mom I couldn`t do nothing but watch I saw the dobermans finish her with a bite to the neck I cried into my paws then one of the dobermans

walked up to me 'we`ll give you pups a warning if you ever come into are territory we wont hesitate' he said as they all left" I felt tears running down my face I felt one of the pups rubbing my back after a few minutes I stopped and turned to see Cupcake by my side "Thanks" I said "Your welcome" she replied I smiled at her. "Crescent can you tell us how you got to the pound?"

Patches asked I nodded but then felt a drop on my mussel. "I`ll tell you tomorrow right now we should head back before it starts to downpour." I said they nodded before we got there I turned to look at them "Can you three not tell anyone i`m part wolf" I asked

they both looked at me confused "Why don`t you want them to know?" Rebound asked "Lets just say some dogs don`t like wolves and some wolves don`t like dogs." I told them they looked at each other before nodding "Thanks." I said they

smiled they looked at each other before nodding "Thanks." I said they smile at me I then felt more drops on me and heard something very loud "We should harry and get back to the pound." Patches said as they ran but stopped and saw I wasn`t fallowing

them "Crescent you coming?" Cupcake asked "Yeah" I said as I ran towards them after a few minutes we stopped as the trash bin opened we all jumped in the hole "Hey pups did you four have fun?" she asked we nodded "I`m glad you four had fun anyway Cupcake we should head home soon Patches Rebound you two should head home soon too." she said then turned to me "Don`t worry Crescent Strudel, Squirt, and

Niblet will be here with you." she said I nodded after a few minutes they went home I went back up top "Olaf don't forget to feed the dogs." I heard weird man say to Chubby I saw him put food in the other bowls then opened the gate I was in I waited until he was done putting food in dish then followed him without Chubby noticing me out of the gate when he did notice me I started running away

"Come back here puppy!" he said as he chased me I stopped as I came to a dead end Chubby came closer too me I just bared my teeth at him again but he ignored my warning this time and picked me up I tried to bite him but he had my nap so I couldn`t bite him Chubby put me back in and closed the gate I sighed and pulled my head back again and howled out of sadness, stress, frustration and

loneliness when I was finished I laid down feeling very tired I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I growl and cover my face with my tail as the sunlight shines in my eyes "Stupid sun" I muttered as I closed my eyes "Crescent get up" I heard Rosie say as she nudged me.

I opened my eyes and saw her holding a few field mice and small birds "here" she said as she put two birds and two field mice in front of me "thanks" I told her before eating.

When we were finished we headed out of the den "Crescent you wanna help me find some herbs?" I nodded and fallowed her after a little bit we reached an awesome field with a pond and a lot of trees "I'll get the poppy seeds,lavender and feverfew." Rosie told me.

I nodded "And i'll get the horsetail,goldenrod and coconut shells." I said before walking away. I looked and saw some empty coconut shells near the trees after a little while I collected all the herbs and put them by the tree.

Then climbed up the tree to see if I could see Rosie but instead I saw a pack of dobermans I jumped down from the tree. Then started fallowing Rosie's sent. I saw her near the pond "Rosie we have to leave now." I said she looks at me and tilts her head.

"Why what's wrong?" Rosie asked "There's a pack of dobermans here." I told her she nods quickly and picks up her herbs that she gathered while I run back to where I left the herbs I collected and grabbed them.

I then started to run back to Rosie but bumped into someone I looked up and saw the pack of dobermans. "Where do you think your going wolfdog?" One said before it lounged at me.

"Crescent wake up!" I heard someone say as they shock me awake. I shot my head up panting "You okay kid?" I heard someone ask me I turned and saw Squirt looking at me. "I'm fine it was just a bad dream." I told him "Sounds more like a nightmare then a bad dream." Squirt said.

I growled at him "I told you i'm fine!" I snapped "Okay okay sheesh." Squirt said as he went back down. I sighed and stood up walking towards the food bowl and lifting it up than jumping in the hole. "Hey Crescent." I heard Lucky say as he walked over to me

"Hey" I said giving him a small smile. "I heard you had a nightmare you okay?" "I don't wanna talk about it." I told him "Okay but if you need to talk to someone you can always come and talk to me,Cookie or anyone else." I nodded "Thanks Lucky." I said before walking away.

"Crescent!" I turned and saw the pups coming towards me "What's up?" I asked " Can you tell us how you got here now please?" they asked me I smiled "Sure come on lets go back to the alley." they nodded and fallowed me into the alley.

Lucky's pov 'Why would they want to know that?' I thought before shaking my head and going to go see Strudel. I walked into the room and saw the wiener dog "Hey Strudel did you find Crescent's perfect person?" I asked her

"No I haven't it would be a lot easier if I knew what she likes to do." Strudel said "Okay i`m going to talk to her after she's done talking to the pups." I said Strudel nodded.

Crescent's pov. After I was done telling the pups how I got here we went back down "Crescent can I talk to you?" Lucky asked as he walked over to us "Sure what about?" I asked as the pups lefted us alone to talk "I wanna know what you like?" he asked

"I like to explore and swim why?" I asked curiously "Because were finding you your perfect person." Lucky answered.

"Why I don't want an owner!" I yelled then ranaway from him. Cupcake and her friends looked at me as I ran passed them. I stopped running when I realized I didn't know where I was. "Crescent is that you?" I turned around and saw a male black and white malamute pup.

I nodded and wagged my tail "I haven't seen you since I got caught by the dog catcher. How have you and Rosie been where is Rosie anyway?" Sam asked me "We've been good she's back at the den." I told Sam.

"Why isn't she with you?" I sighed and told him everything. "Okay so you got caught by the dog catcher and got put in the pound?" I nodded "And you met the pound puppies and they want to find you an owner?" I nodded again "So you ran away and tried to find your way back to the forest but ended up getting lost?" I nodded one more time.

"Do they know that your half wolf or that your father's ex owner hurt you?" Sam asked "No only the pups know that."

Lucky's pov: I sighed as I lost sight of Crescent "Why did she runaway?" I thought out loud "Lucky we know why Crescent ran away." I looked at the pups as they came over to me "Why?" I asked them.

"Because a human was mean to her when she was little." Patches said "How did you know that?" I asked "She told us." Rebound said "Okay that explains why she ran off but we still got to find her before she gets hurt." I said "We wanna help look!" Cupcake said I nodded okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you gonna do when the pound puppies find you? You can't keep running from them." Sam said "I'm not sure." I said with my ears dropping

"Maybe you should tell them." Sam told me "What but what if they attack me or try and kill me?" I asked "I don't think they would hurt you the pups didn't when you told them right?" Sam said.

"Yeah but their still pups." I said "You don't have to tell them your part wolf if you don`t want to just tell them what your father's owner did to you." Sam said 'They'll just show me what their owners are like.' I thought

"Fine but not now I just want sometime away from the pound." I said "Okay but you'll need to disguise your scent there's some mint growing over there roll in it and it will disguise your scent." he said pointing to where it was growing.

I rolled in it then went back over to him "Good you can hide under the porch over there hurry I smell some dogs coming." Sam told me I nodded and quickly hid under it. Not to long after I hid I saw Lucky and the other dogs fallowed by the pups.

"Hi you looking for someone?" Sam asked them "Yeah were looking for a female white husky pup with yellow eyes. Have you`ve seen her?" Lucky asked "Yes I have she went that way." Sam said "Thanks." Lucky said as he in the others ran past me.

"Crescent you can came out now." Sam said "Okay" I said as I came out "thanks." I said "Know problem." he said "Where are you gonna go now?" Sam asked me "I'll probably try to find a den in the forest for a few days." I told him "It's a long walk to the forest. I know a park that's not to far from here it will be closed for the night so you don't have to worry about any humans." Sam told me.

"Okay can you show me how to get there?" I asked Sam he nodded. "Fallow me. " He said as we both headed for the park when we got there. I saw some humans and their kids leaving the park one of the kids walked up to us and reached out her hand and started rubbing Sam I backed away with my ears pinned back.

"Hi puppy." I heard her say as she walked over towards me I growled hopping that will stop her from coming near me but it didn't thankfully her mother came over to her and picked her up I watched as they both walked away.

"You okay?" Sam asked I nodded and fallowed him. "Your gonna have to act like a pet in order to make it past these humans." Sam told me "Why?" I asked not liking having to act like a pet.

"Because little kids are gonna walk up to you and if you threaten them their parents are gonna call the pound. If you don`t want them to touch you than run from them." Sam said I sighed in defeat "Fine but i`m not letting them touch me." I said

"That`s fine but don`t bite them." he told me "Okay." I said. Once we were at a safe distance I laid down "This is where we part ways for now if you want I can came check on you in the morning." Sam said.

I smiled and nodded than he touch my nose in goodby and left after a bit I watched the last human left with their kid.

I then saw a male human walk around with a stick picking up stuff other humans left behind after he was done the human begins checking under the benches and other things. I pinned my ears back when he came over to where I was hiding

I backed away and stepped on a stick making it brake. The human then looked under the bench and saw me I pinned my ears back "Come here puppy it`s okay I wont hurt you." he said to me. I backed up all the away to the wall but he moved the bench and grabbed me by my scruff before I could escape. "Hmm I don`t see any collar on you so that means you must be a stray." He said I growled at him wanting him to put me down.

 **Authors note: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for so long I had writers block.**


End file.
